


Depression (Short story)

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Original Poems and Short Stories (No Fandom) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: I this wrote around two years back.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE read notes at the begining!





	Depression (Short story)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, depression. It’s something many of us and myself suffer from. Some days are good. Other days, like these past few days, really kick my butt. 
> 
> This story is built around symbolism.  
> Depression is a beast mostly made of shadow. Family, friends, all that’s good in this world is a ball of light. 
> 
> PLEASE. If you are currently suffering from *anything*- know this.
> 
> You. Are. NOT. Alone! 
> 
> Never let your beast win. It’s ok to let it simmer for a while, but afterwards, believe that life is an adventure worth living. There’s always at least ONE thing that can keep you going- no matter how simple or stupid it may seem. We don’t know each other, but i believe in you. Promise yourself you’ll always keep fighting to reach your personal goal. ❤️
> 
> If you need help, i’ll glady listen.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You feel its presence. The lights become dark. That heavy feeling... The beast awakens.

The beast comes near, you sink to your knees. Your sword vanishes, your strength is low. Where did everything go?

The lights are there, but you can’t see them. The beast shadows all. You’ve been here before. Some days it is fast, some days it plans its course.  
Its attacks are rough and it stings. The black hand sucks almost all emotion out. You sit there not knowing what to do. The beast has its reasons but it won’t always tell you.

Your heart pounding, your body shaking, it forces you to listen to its taunts, and you can’t stop it.

Suddenly the light appears. The light takes takes different forms but functions the same. It reaches for your hand and you accept. In its warm embrace it feeds you back your strength. The smile comes across your face.

In the light you see your sword and battle the beast once more. It is only scarred as it runs to its den.

You and the light know the beast will return another day, but the light and its many forms promise to STAY.


End file.
